New Girl At Shikon High
by MokaYuki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a new fourth year transfer student at Shikon High, who is hoping to escape her tariffing Ex. Not long at Shikon High she catches the of Inuyasha the youngest busniss owner ever. Now, Inuyasha's falling for her will Kagome open up to him, or will she be to afraid to let him in after what happen with her last boyfriend. Does love blooms, or does Kikyo crush it.
1. Chapter 1

**Japanese Words Used: **Urasa (shut up), Fuku (uniform), Tsuin (twin), Babaa (old hag), Oi (hey)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own inuyasha or and of the characters

**Rate:** LEMON-(M) language and sex   


_**I advise that if u don't like the content I'm writing then don't read, but **_**_don't criticize my stories because of it - Thanks_**

**Note:** I am a slow typer, so don't worry if it take a while for another chapter, but i'll try to upload as fast as if can :)

**Side Note: **i might slip lyrics of different songs throughout every chapter, and no i don't own any of the songs

**Song: **We Are Never Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift (_one part at top, as the alarm clock_)

**Authors Note: **Hi, so this is my first fan fiction story so i hope u like! Hope for a lot of reader and reviews! See i read a lot of fanfic stories, but i'm hooked on INUFANGODDESS's stories. Her stories have inspired me to write my own. I try checking my spelling so there shouldn't b any miss spelled words, but sorry if there r.

**About the Story: **Kagome Higurashi is a new fourth year transfer student at Shikon High, with a troublesome pass. Being excepted into the new school, 18 year old, Kagome hopes to escape her tariffing Ex., but can she? As she settles into her new school and new apartment Kagome finds she has people who care all around her. Not long at Shikon High, with a her perfect body and beautiful chocolate eyes and long raven hair, she cought attention from one of the youngest busniss owner ever, Inuyasha. Now, with the 19 year old Inuyasha's falling for her will Kagome open up to him, or will she be to afraid to let him in after what happen with her last boyfriend. And whats up with Kikyo calling herself Inuyasha girlfriend, when he tells Kagome he has none? Who's telling the truth? Does love blooms for Kagome and Inuyasha or does 18 year old Kikyo crush it with her hidden sceems. Read to find out.

** Chapter ****summary:** Kagome has just moved into a new apartment to attend a new school in hopes to escape her passed. Will this school have new friend or new enemies?...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
NEW GIRL**

_GET OFF ME NOOO! PL...PLEASE...PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS NOOOOO..._

**_(ALARAM CLOCK) - "We are never ever ever getting back to..." _****  
**

"Where's that damn alarm clock?!" shouted Kagome as she sleepily fumble with the sheet, on her small full size bed. After getting untangled from her cover she looks around remembering that she was no long at her grandpa's shrine, but in her own small one room apartment, which she moved into late last. So far everything she own, except the stupid alarm clock, was still in boxes at the door.

_**"...I use to think that we were **_**_forev..." - (OFF)_**

So, Kagome looked at the clock after turning it off and notice that she should of been at her new school about three hour ago. With that she yelled, "SHIT! My first day at this new school, and I'm late. What the hell am i thinking, still in bed? Fuck, and i haven't had breakfast or and shower yet.

After the cold shower was over Kagome gets dressed and runs out the door to start her black Honda Accord, which was a gift from her Ex, two years age. Before her break up a year after that, when she discovered he was cheating on her for a year and a half. '_Well at least that rich jerk let me keep the damn car._' Kagome thought as she turned the radio on, and then head to school. A fourth of the way to school she realized that her school textbook were at her grandpa's shrine, and if she wasn't running late she might have remembered that. '_So much for the note mum told me to write, to help me __remember the books._' she though.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"Urasa Sota! What do u know, your only a dumb seventh grader?" Kagome yelled as she headed to her old school to finish rounding up her stuff in that she stored in the locker._**

**_Hearing her eighteen _****_year old baby girl walking her way, Mrs. Higurashi say, "Kaggy dear, r u heading to school now? i have lunch on the counter for you and ur breakfast is on the bar."_**

**_The raven haired girl nodded and replied _****_with a wave saying, "Thanks for the lunch mum, but I'm meeting Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi for breakfast at Tokyo Mini Marts." With that she waved and headed out the door to meet her friends. There was no way she was driving that damn car her fucking Ex. gave her, after what he did. 'Hell, i would rather stick it up his ass, then drive it!' she thought as she made it to the bottom of the long flight of stairs and ran pass it._**

**_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_**

**_Kagome's cell went off in her pocket and she notice it way a text from her mom, "Honey, before work come home and put your new school text books in your car, so to not leave them, love mom."_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_'Dang that was a good last day with the girls. Man, i hope to meet people as nice as them at my new school. I wish i didn't have to leave this school, but i can't stand being around that perverted jerk as he seduces _****_another girl.' Kagome thought as she head towards work, totally forgetting to drop by the house. _**

**_After breakfast that _****_morning, she went to school, not really to attend but to pick up her stuff. See, she hadn't gone to school for that whole month after the so called accident, so this was her first day back. After school she grabbed her three friends and ran around town till it was time for work._**

**_Waving at her friends she says, "Bye!" as she start to walk in the direction of work. '_****_Didn't i have to go home to do something?...oh well'._**

**_After work she rans home and grabs all her boxes and loads them in the car. She had to work overtime _****_because several employees didn't show, so got home later than planned._**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Coming back to planet earth she pulls into a parking space at the new school. Looking around Kagome noticed that this public school was far bigger then the privet school she had previously attended. She also noticed teens of all four grades stairing in her direction, but assumed nothing and proceed on. After locking the black car she checked her almost empty book bag for her class schedule.

'_Umm...lets see? My watch says 10:30 am., so fourth period. Damn it to hell, I'm later then attended to be._' she thought as she left the car and hear for the doors. "So it Science in room 2A Sakura Yuki's class. Ok, to the office i go." Kagome says as she enters into the school house.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Damn, that Kikyo bitch is late and she still has my truck" yells a very frustrated hanyou as he jumps up into a tree to wait for her. Five minutes go by and finally he smells her scent. '_It took her long enough! Wait thats not...thats not my truck, nor is that her car, but thats her scent. No! No..um the scents different, but alike in the same way._'

The half dog demon jumps out of the tree with one smooth leap, landing in the green grass below. He watched the car as it came to a stop and saw what looked to be a goddess step out. Now, don't get me wrong this half breed seen his fill of pretty girl being born into a line a royalty, but something was different about this girl. Unlike Kikyo's sneaky bad girl, rich girl type, this new girl was the innocent, good girl type.

As the young girl locked her car then stopped be hide the hood to look of something in her book bag the hanyou's mouth dropped open, as he looked her up and down. He admired the girls beautiful creamy skin, with long raven color hair, but not as long as Kikyo's. Dark chocolate brown eyes that glittered in the sunlight, and glosses moister lips that would send a guy straight to heaven. Of course Kagome wasn't wear the school fuku yet because she was to pick it up in the office today. What she was wearing drove the half breed crazy still, for it was far cuter than any fuku. She wear jean short shorts, a green tie dye tee, and brown flip flops with a pink flower on top.

The half-demon shook his head out of the trance just as he heard the girl say she was in Mrs. Yuki's.

"So, she has the same class as me." the half-demon say as he see her enter the school house. then he too starts walking towards the double doors as he starts to think, '_Um...well, it looks like the damn Kikyos a no show..SHIT...i need that damn truck for work this afternoon._'

::::::::::::::::::::::

As Kagome walked in she saw the gym to the left of her, with two doors to the right of the entrance to the gym. One door lead to the pool, and the other to a flight of stairs leading to the weight room right above the pool. She turns left and starts walking toward the office, where she has to check in. The raven haired girl steppes into the office and shuts the glass door behind her. Kagome looks towards the girl behind the desk and notices that the girl must be a senior too. Walking towards the girl, Kagome sees that the girl behind the desk was very pretty and well built. She had long brown hair up in a ponytail, with a dark pink scrunchy holding it back. A teal tank with a black, short sleeve, see-through, lace top, over it. She wear ripped up skinny jeans, with a pleated, black, pink and teal mini skirt, and with black heals.

"Hi miss, can i help you?" the girl behind the desk asked, when she looked up and notice Kagome there.

Kagome walked a little closer and replied, "Yah, my names Kagome Higurashi. I'm the new transfer student from Tsuin Charter School, here to check in.

The girl behind the desk smiles and goes to the file folder on the other table. "Yes, your here. So, your a fourth year student?" the girl asked as she hands Kagome her fuku.

Kagome takes the bag with the fuku in it and nodes with a, "Yes." noticing the other that the girl wasn't wearing her fuku and asks, "Is there a special reason you don't wear your fuku?"

The girl giggles as she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle if. "I guess you can call me a rebel! My names Yume Songo Unmei, but just call Songo. i would take you to Mrs. Sakura Yuki's..."

"Mrs. Yuki to ye child!" said an older lady sternly as she interrupted Songo. As the door closed the older woman looked Songo up and down with a sighed with a, "Ye not wearing ye's fuku at this school.

"Yah! You gotta problem with that Kaedes?" replied Songo rudely as she turned to the raven haired girl, who was next to her. Songo then pointed at the girl next to her and stated, "Oh, by the way this is the new student, Kagome Higurashi.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The half dog demon walks passed the office talking angrily to himself about Kikyo. He stops to notice the new girl talking to Miroku's girlfriend, Songo when he see Lady Kaede walking down the hall. the half breed decides to act of if he was heading to class instead of waiting for Kikyo.

"Ye heading to class, Mr. Takahashi?" Lady Kaede asked as she saw him walking passed her. Then she said, "Ye needs to look like a proper gentleman and finish buttoning ye fuku up." she shook her head and stopped at the office door and sighed '_Must ye tell at that boy to button his shirt and wear his tie everyday?_' she asked herself as she opened the office door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

Almost to class Mr. Takahashi tells himself, '_Aw what does that babaa know anyways? That old hag would have my head if she knew i was living in my own high rise apartment suite. Feh...not that i care, I'm richer then she'll ever be._' He stops looks back towards the office and then enters the room.

"Your late Mr. Takahashi! This is a highly expensive school that expects a lot from there students. Care to explain?" asked Mrs. Yuki the Science teacher as the half demon walked in.

"Feh..how about asking that Kikyo bitch when she gets here, teach." replied the boy as sat in the back with his friends, Miroku and Koga.

The teach took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Takahahi i will see you after school to day." the door open and Mrs. Yuki motions to Lady Keade to come in.

"OI, teach! i got work today so can't!" yelled the half demon as he saw the old hag and the raven hair girl walk in.

Lady Keade places a hand on the girls shoulder and says, "This is Kagome Higurashi and she is joining our school, so make her feel welcome.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome enters the lunch room after her first to classes, Science. She miss her first three classes, Math, Art, and History because she was late. 'Man, the lunch room is crowded' she says to herself as she tries to find a place to sit.

"Hey! Over here Kagome!" Yelled Songo as she stands up to greet her. she sees Kagome making her way toward here so goes ahead and sits back down. Hey Kags, these are my other senior friends, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and Miroku, my boyfriend." Songo said as she pointed to reach of them. "Hey, Inuyasha! Wheres your girlfriend, Kikyo?"

Inuyasha rolled is eyes and relied, "Feh, she aint my girlfriend and that damn bitch still has my truck."

Songo and Miroku looked at each other, while Kagome was utterly confused, but still listened. Still with a devilish smile on her face Songo replied, "Oh, you and Kikyo look pretty close last night at the bar. You two spent a lot of time in the back room, alone."

Now Inuyasha was getting steamed in the face, "Nothing happened and she ain't my girlfriend either." he yelled, in which everyone turned and looked at the very embraced hanyou. '_Shit! Everyones looking, even that new girl. Fuck, she probably thinks i'm a perverted...feh i blame Miroku!'_ With his eyes hidden by his bangs he ran to a bike path that lead straight to his apartment suite. '_I'm such an idiot!_'

Songo looked at Miroku, then at Ayame, and then back at kagome, "Well i don't really know what to say, he's really nicer th..."

"WHO'S BLACK HONDA IS THAT PARKED IN MY SPACE!" Screamed a very very angry girl, with extremely long strait raven hair.

Kagome spun around on her heels to see who yelled. She saw a beautiful, pale, extremely rich, ebony hair girl standing at the entrance to the cafeteria. After her fascination with the pretty rich girl, who probably got everything handed to her, Kagome realized she had taken her space. '_How was i to know that that was her spot. Maybe she'll give me some slack?'_ She thought as she saw the rich girl walking toward there table. '_Then again maybe not.'_ Kagome took a deep breath then replied, " I'm so sorry I'll m..."

"You better be wench, just make sure it doesn't happen agin." the rich girl said with a smirk on her face. "Now wheres Inuyasha?"

"why? Are you looking for more of last night?" Replied Miroku as Koga slapped him up side the head, as he walked by.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"IDOIT! IDOIT! IDIOT!" shouted Inuyasha as he banged his fist on the countertop. "Damn I made fool out of myself and i could of asked that new girl out too."She'll never go out with me now." he said as he plopped on his nice, soft, expensive, leather couch, and took a nap till work.

_**DING!**_

The timer on the microwave went off letting Inuyasha that he had then minute to get to his second rate job. Being that is older brother had a higher paying job. Not that he didn't like his job because he was the boss there, so that was an up.

His human mother, Lady Izayoi Takahashi, worked as a high rate, highly respected nurse, at Tokyo Hospital. His full youkai father, Lord InuTaisho Takahashi, also worked as a highly respected firefighter. Then his full youkai ass of a brother worked as your high rated business man in one of tokyos high rises, as who cares.

His father and mother both lived in a modern day miniature place palace, on the richer side of town. Lord Sesshomaru Takahashi, Inuyasha's older brother, lived with his mate Rin there own palace.

As for Inuyasha, he lived in his own high rise apartment suite on the other side of Tokyo, alone. His apartment was only one floor, but it was huge. When one was to enter into his suite, they would see a nice entry way with a 'Please Take Your Shoes Off' sign hanging on the the wall opposite the door. then one would see the livngroom/din directly ahead. Kitchen to the left, the master bed, with one full bath and one half bath.

'I'm ready' Inuyasha says to himself as he grabbed the keys to his nice business car.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So she thought she could hide at Shikon High? Kagura I think we should pay she i visit" said a man darkly as he got up from his desk and handed her some cash.

Kagura nodded and replieds, "yes master, let just hope Kikyo was a good source." she took the cash and packeted it as she then said "This is for Kikyo, right?"

The man smirked, "oh yes my pet! oh yes in deed!"

* * *

**Please tell me how you like it  
The more reviews the fasted i'll post**

**Browny point for any who can guess who Kagome Ex. is... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Japanese Words Used: **Shochu (distilled liquor), Baka (stupid/ idiot), Oi (hey)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own inuyasha or and of the characters

**Rate:** LEMON-(M) language and sex

_**I advise that if u don't like the content I'm writing then don't read, but **_**_don't criticize my stories because of it - Thanks_**

**Note:** I am a slow typer, so don't worry if it take a while for another chapter, but i'll try to upload as fast as i can :)

**Side Note: **i might slip lyrics of different songs throughout every chapter, and no i don't own any of the songs

**Song: **Sex Me - By: R. Kelly

**Chapter ****summary: **Inuyasha trys to remember what happen to him the night before he met Kagome, and is Kikyo working for Kagomes Ex? Why?

* * *

**WOW! I ****wasn't really expecting reviews so fast, since this is my first story for FanFiction. Review on the day i posted cool man i was like jumping up and down because i was so excited. Well, like i promised... another chapter hope you like...**

**P.s. - This chapter goes back to the previous day when Kagome was packing up from her old school. - see flashback in last chapter, same day as this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
The Night at the Club**

**~The Previous Day Flashback~**

_**On the edge of Tokyo are several old abandoned warehouses which are own by a very evil gang leader in a black suit. He runs whats known as the 'Redlight District', but he also runs a underground sex slave corporation known as 'Party Girls INC.' The Redlight Disrict is how he hides the sex slave side business, and a month ago one of his sex slaves escaped and he is not pleased. He is in his office, which is warehouse NO. 13, talking to one of his many slaves.**_

_**He growled lowly under his breath as he banged his fist on his wooden desk causing a photo of a young girl to fall over. As he goes to pick it up, he touch the girls face and says, "I'll make you my mate, bitch!" The man then sets the small picture frame back on his desk, as one of his slave girls walks in. "Oh.. there you are. Kagura my faithful pet, tell Kikyo i need her to do something for me."**_

_**The 20 year old slave girl, Kagura, nodded and replied, "Yes master!" She sets his coffee on his desk next to the picture, and then follows with, "The head of the Redlight Distrect, Kikyo, she will know what needs to be done about the run away?"**_

_**The man chuckled darkly and answer, "Yes and I'll double her pay." He took out his cell to look up her number and said, "Slave bitch is smart, but Kikyo is smarter, she will find my slave princess."**_

_**"Agreed Master, i will relay your message to Kikyo" said Kagura as she grabbed the sticky note with Kikyos cell number on it.**_

**_:::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**"Im the head of the Redlight District and my boss is having me pose as a student at Shikon High? Why?" Young 18 year old Kikyo says quietly as she leaves warehouse NO. 4 and walks toward 'Big Daddy's Club", which is two blocks from the warehouse.**_

**_ ~End Of Flashback~_**

::::::::::::::::::::

**~Inuyasha's thoughts on what happened in the previous chapter at school~**

_Sango and Miroku looked at each other, while Kagome was utterly confused, but still listened. Still with a devilish smile on her face Songo replied, "Oh, you and Kikyo look pretty close last night at the club. You two spent a lot of time in the back room, alone."_

_Now Inuyasha was getting steamed in the face, "Nothing happened and she ain't my girlfriend either." he yelled, in which everyone turned and looked at the very embraced hanyou. 'Shit! Everyones looking, even that new girl. Fuck, she probably thinks i'm a perverted...feh i blame Miroku!' With his eyes hidden by his bangs he ran to a bike path that lead straight to his apartment suite. 'I'm such an idiot!'_

_At his Apartment..._

_"IDOIT! IDOIT! IDIOT!" shouted Inuyasha as he banged his fist on the countertop. "Damn I made fool out of myself and i could of asked that new girl out too."She'll never go out with me now." he said as he plopped on his nice, soft, expensive, leather couch, and took a nap till work._

_**~End of Inu's Thoughts~**  
_

Inyasha had left his apartment and was heading to his business car to head to work He found his car next to the motorcycle he ride to school on every day. "Kikyo must of returned it...thats surprising." He hops in and starts driving to work since it was a Monday. '_Damn I really don't remember what happen at the club last night, and why are Sango and Miroku teasing me about that bitch i danced with? That all i did...__isn't it? All i can remember is dancing with Kikyo and then waking up in my apartment this morning for school. Koga was in my apartment though...why? No...that bitch spiked my drink, but how?_

**_~Previous Night Flashback~_**

**_RING! RING! RING! - BEEEEP! - LEAVE A MESSAGE!_**

**_Kagura set the cell on the bosses desk and said, "Kikyo aint picking up!"_**

**_The man smirked and replied, "Patience my pet, she will? She'll call back."_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_"So, Yasha my man, taken anyone special to the club tonight? Asked Miroku when Inyasha open his _****_apartment door and Miro stepped in._**

**_Inuyasha just glared at him as he grabbed his dark red zip up hoodie, totally avoiding the question. "Your late! What Sango finally realized you're an ass and dumped you?!"_**

**_Miroku patted his hanyou friend on the back and replied, "Outch!...Man that really hurt you know, perverts have fillings too. Plus Sango already knows I'm and ass stupid!"_**

**_Inuyasha nodded in agreement and asked as he locked the door to his apartment and started walking. "Ok Lecherous Womanizer, explain yourself?_**

**_Miroku was left stunned at Inuyasha's door, but soon noticed his half-demon friend was heading down the hall leaving him behind. Miroku ran towards Inuyasha barely making it to the elevator before it closed, in which leaving him to wait. He did make it, but he was out of breath as a started _****_explaining to Inuyasha. "H..Hey man!...It wasn't...me! I..It...was S...Sango!...She stopped...to help...s...some random girl!" He yelled as he was catching his breath as the elevator was nearing the bottom. Miroku finally caught his breath and continued, "Sango saw a young girl struggling with some boxes and offered to help, it took long then we thought, sorry."_**

**_Inuyasha understood, but asked, "Hey Miro! wheres Sango, did you ditch her for me?"_**

**_Miroku gave Inuyasha a smirk and said, "Hell no man, i told her i would get to as she finished up."_**

**_The elevator door opened and they both stepped out to see Sango waiting patently for them, by the entrance to the parking garage. She smiled at both men and started walking towards Inuyasha's business truck, which they were taking to the club. _**

**_As they got in Inuyasha's nice truck and he started the engine he asked, "I thought Ayame and Koga were meeting us here? Are they too, running late?"_**

**_Sango shook her head no and replied, "Ayame said that Koga decided to just meet us there. So, there probably wondering where we are."_**

**_::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_As Kikyo walked down the block towards 'Big Daddy's Club', she reached into he hand bag and pulled out a little bag that looked to have salt in it. She smirked and placed it back in her bag, and then pulled out her cell, which had one miss call from her boss. 'I'll call him back when i reach the club.' she said in here head._**

**_Little to Kagura's knowledge, Kikyo knew a lot about technology and so was assigned to find the said run away. She was to use an untraceable computer, which the club used for porn. Her boss gave her the night off for this assignment and was to try the salt packet on anyone of her choosing._**

**_Kikyo walked into the club, which Inuyasha and his friend were on there way to, and sat down to the bar and order a glass of vodka, as she hit dial on her cell. _****_She wore a black and red tank with a black _****_leather vest over it, which caused the men to drool as they saw her walk in. she also wore a black mini skirt, which caused some men to touch her lower half. _**

**_She took a sip of vodka and she notice a hot looking hanyou calling for someone as he walked in. She got up and started walking towards Inuyasha when someone answered on the other side of the cell. "Yes, this is she...kagura the little pet...that amount...oh, i know...yes i understand...yes i need the run aways name...thanks...yes i'll call back when i get the information on her where _****_abouts...bye." said as she closed her cell._**

**_As Kkyo walked towards one of the side computers to gather her information she said, "Kagome the little run away. Humm...I'll find where your hiding!"_**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_As soon as Inuyasha parked his black truck, Sango dragged the Lecherous Miroku to the dance floor. Inuyasha smirked and locked his truck _****_and said to himself, 'Well, nice knowing you Miro!' then he turned and followed them in. in entering 'Big Daddy's Club' he saw Koga and yelled at him. "Hey Kogs ready for School tomorrow?"_**

**_He glared and slitty growled at Inuyasha's question and replied, "hell no stupid! BAKA! Baka, tomorrows already Monday? SHIT, I forgot all about the homework man."_**

**_They walked over to the bar where kikyo had been and where Miroku and Sango were, and ordered a glass of shochu, a type of japanese liquor._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Kikyo founded her information and shutdown the computer and called her boss back. "Oi, Kagura i know exactly where Kagome's hiding, so tell the boss mission two is about to start." She then hung up and ordered herself a glass of shochu and slipped the salt into it. As she walked towards the dance floor pass the bar she bumped the hanyous glass out of his hand, causing it to crash to the floor. "Oh, sorry i didn't see you there. Here take mine i haven't drank out of mine yet." she said very apologetically._**

**_Inuyasha asserted the drink as an apology, not knowing she had purposely bumped into him, just to give him the spiked drink in her hand._**

**_She smiled and said, "Oh you're that half-breed from school. inuyasha right? I'm Kikyo" she smirked at how easy the mutt had fallen pray to her trap, but quickly dragged him to the dance floor before he caught on._**

**_Unannounced to Inuyasha, Kikyo had drugged him with the packet of what looked like salt, but it wasn't salt. her boss had given her this new drug that he was planning to use on his little run away, to seduce her. The man need Kikyo to see if it worked, and so far for her its working on the half-demon._**

**_'Perfect' she thought after she was dancing with Inuyasha for a while. She final decided to see if she could seduce him in one of the back rooms, so grabs the very drunk half-demon and dragged him to one of the rooms._**

**_"Next is Sex Me - By R. Kelly" yelled the DJ as he starts the track._**

**_Inuyasha being drunk with this new _****_poison had no clue on what he was doing, and Kikyo knew. She knew he would do what his mind and the drug was telling him, which was to have sex._**

_**"Baby, take off your clothes and come on**_  
_**Turn off the lights 'cause girl it's on**_  
_**Now that we are all alone**_  
_**I want you to sex me**_

_**Oh yeah, it's time for that sex me remix to pop off**_  
_**You know what I'm sayin'?**_  
_**Check it out, this is going to take off your clothes tip**_  
_**So fellas grab your ladies and make it real wet"**_

**_"Oh Inu, you must be _****_tried being the boss and all at your work? Come on let have some fun in the back, what do ya say? We come here to have some fun at the club, so come on!" said Kikyo as she stut the door, locked it and turned the light down real low._**

**_"Baby, take off your clothes and come on_**  
**_Turn off the lights 'cause girl it's on_**  
**_Now that we are all alone_**  
**_I want you to sex me_**

**_Listen to the remix, baby_**  
**_Come here, girl"_**

**_Kikyo then walked over to the bed,_****_ towards Inuyasha Takahashi. She then started undressing, but was stopped by Inu, who already had his dark red hoodie off, and his pants off too. He walked over to the bed and and motioned to the girl to stand next to him, so, Kikyo did so._**

**_"Come over here and let me take off your clothes  
'Cause things I wanna do to you, nobody has to know  
Just lay your body right here, lady have no fear  
'Cause ecstasy is near, oh yes it is"  
_**

**_Inuyasha, who wasn't in his right mined said, "Fuck...You look nice" as he took Kikyos clothes_****_ off, leaving the bra, and slips his right hand under her leather mini skirt. She bit her lip to hold back an approaching moan. Seeing this Inuyasha hiked her skirt up and ripped her panties and sticks two _****_fingers inside her womanhood._**

_**"Any unexpected positions**_  
_**Anything unexpected, bring it on**_  
_**Any secret fantasies**_  
_**You see I will fulfill as long as you sex me**_

_**Baby, take off your clothes and come on**_  
_**Turn off the lights 'cause girl it's on**_  
_**Now that we are all alone**_  
_**I want you to sex me**_

_**Yeah, now be a good time**_  
_**To put your hands on those dukes and get closer**_  
_**Here we go"**_

_**Inuyasha smirked and placed his lip on hers, so to capture the moan that would **_**_escape her lips, when he forced his member inside her. _**

**_"Now let me feel your body next to mine  
I wanna see you sweat, girl, you're so very wet, yes  
Now put me inside of you, do what you wanna do, yeah  
'Cause this is my remix, baby, and I'm gonna need all of you, sing it"_**

**_He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he could stop, 'why _****_can't i stop, why can't i make myself stop? this is wrong, but i can't break free.'_**

**_Seeing this confliction in this hanyous head she pulled him down into a kiss._**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Koga was walking around the club when he saw Miroku being himself, a total pervert. 'Why Sango puts up with it, I'll never know' So Koga walks up be hind him a slaps him upside the head, "Oops! didn't see u there! Hey, Miro! Wheres Yasha? Have you seen him?" As he finished speaking his cell buzzed._**

**_'hilp?bacc rume with gril' - INUYAHA TAKAHASHI_**

**_"What the..." Koga was confused, but Miroku gabbed it from him "Hey!"_**

**_Miroku shook his head and replied, "Humm...if I'm right? I think it says HELP! BACK ROOM WITH GIRL" Miroku handed the cell back to Koga and said "We _****_should probably go check on him...jut to play it safe. This is not our typical Inuyasha to drink till he's drunk."_**

**_Koga agree and replied back, "Smokes and an occasional drink, but your right drunk is not Inuyashas style. I thought...!" he said as they ran towards the back room._**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_**"Let me kiss you in the right place**_  
_**So I can see 'Sex me baby' written on your face**_  
_**Slow baby, slow baby steady as we go**_  
_**Up and down to a sixty-nine tempo**_

_**Yeah, now throw your body parts around**_  
_**Now let me hear you make a ooh aah sound**_  
_**'Cause I'm your lover man**_  
_**So call your other man and say you found another man"**_

_**"Oo..baby give me more!" Kikyo screamed as the **_**_mindless hanyou kept ramming into her. "oh fast please baby, faster!" then she pulled his cute doogy ears to her lips and whispered "By my boyfriend at school."_**

**_Inuyasha wanted to say no, but found himself saying "Yes". he shook his head 'Why can't i say on? Why can't i resist her? My body aint responding. damn it like she has me on a leash.'_**

**_Just then the door open and Miroku and Kago ran in. They saw the girl, who was just about to straddle there hanyou friend. The 18 year old female jumped at the sound of the door and turned to look. Seeing the two friends, that she normally sees hanging around the hanyou, she gets up to leave. She raps up in the bed sheet leaving nothing for the half-breed, grabs her clothes, and leaves, but not without taking the half-breeds truck _****_keys. _****_After she leaves, with Inuyasha's work truck his two loyal friends run up to him. Seeing that he was out cold they run to find Sango and Ayame, so they could get Inuyasha home._**

**_"Wait what!" Asked Sango as they told the two girls._**

**_"That doesn't sound like Inuyasha. Are u sure?" Ayame asked after Sango._**

**_The two men nodded and Miroku said, "How about you two ladies find Inu's truck and stand by it, while we help the half-demon._**

**_So the girls go out to find the truck but can't, so wait at the door. The men go to help the unconscious half-breed get himself presentably to leave the club. Miroku finishes up while Koga tries to find the keys, but can't. He figured there girlfriend took it to get the car start._**

**_"Hey Koga! Can you get the door, I'm holding Inuyasha" Miroku asked as he put the hanyous arm on his _****_shoulder to walk him out."_**

**_"Here man. Why are the girls standing at the door?" He asked as he put Inuyasha other arm around his shoulder._**

**_"IDK man," replied Miroku._**

**_"Hey! You two forgot to give us the keys and the truck isn't out there." Said Ayame._**

**_A little light bulb clicked in Koga's head as he replied, "Fuck... that bitch! the girl took the keys Miro._**

**_So they wait patently for a taxi to pick them up like bums. The got to Inuyasha's apartment and set him in his bed._**

**_"Miro, I'll wait here till morning to see the Baka half-breed through._**

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

Inuyasha was now stopped at a red light, '_I wish i know what happened last night, why __isn't Koga telling me anything"_

**BEEEEEPPP!**

"SHUT UP! FUCK, I'm so distracted."Inuyasha said as the car behind him honked there horn at him. as he continued to drive towards his work his mind settled on the new girl, Kagome. '_Is kikyo related to the new girl? Kagome's sent has the same __aroma, no sweeter. No, what am i thinking no human girl would date me, not a pathetic half-breed like myself. I aint fooling anyone, I'll die alone.' _Of course he kept up his 'Im a stupid half-breed' rant till he reached work.

* * *

**7 review! 5 follower! 4 Favorites NICE!**

**Keep up the nice reviews and thanks for all the nice reviews **

**Catdemon101 don't go over the top with the reviews thought**

**Faster reviews the sooner i'll post**


	3. Chapter 3

**Japanese Words Used: **Sakura (cherry Blossom), Youma (demon)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own inuyasha or and of the characters

**Rate:** LEMON-(M) language and sex

_**I advise that if u don't like the content I'm writing then don't read, but **_**_don't criticize my stories because of it - Thanks_**

**Note:** I am a slow typer, so don't worry if it take a while for another chapter, but i'll try to upload as fast as i can :)

**Side Note: **i might slip lyrics of different songs throughout every chapter, and no i don't own any of the songs

**Song: NO SONG!**

**Chapter ****summary:** Kagome first day at Shikon High is over and now its time for her to find a job. Will 'Toykyo's Gifts and Dinning' be the perfect job and find opt how stunned Kagome is when she find out who the store owner is. Also note that a little bit more of Kagome's horrible past comes to light.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FANS FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT ON CHAPTER 3 - BUT HERE IT IS...ENJOY!**

**Thanks for all ****the reviews so far its really is exciting to know people like your work. Thanks to people who are not afraid to tell me where i could improve. Yes i will try to work on my spelling any grammar. Sorry Im not the best speller so bare with me and be calm. Most of the English short-cuts i use r in the dialect but i'll try not to use them.**

**P.S - This chapter takes place the same day the first ****chapter does**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
NEW Job **

_**~Previous Nights Flashback~**_

**_WAIT W-WHAT ARE YOU...HEY U JUST...AN ALLY! IS THIS A...NO A D-DEAD...N-NARAKU! WHY ARE YOU GETTING...THATS MY ARM! WHAT THE HELL...H-HEY! GET YOUR...WHY? N-NOOO! GET THE F-FUCK OFF MEEEEE! H-E-L-PPPPP!_**

**_DING!_**

**_Kagome woke up with a start as the microwave timer woke her up. From the couch on which she was napping on, she looked around the room franticly to check if Naraku was there. Kagomes chest was _****_heaving wildly up and down, her hands were trembling, and her legs shaking. She tried to stand to go retrieve the cup of soup, but couldn't stand, her legs wouldn't move._**

**_She broke down crying. With tires streaming down her face Kagome she screamed, "YOU JERK!"_**

**_She then took several deep breaths, and tried standing again. This time being able to successfully stand and walk over to the microwave to grab her _****_tomato soup._**

**_"Damn it, that wasn't a dream. That really happened to me. It really happened a month ago. That jerk Naraku dragged me into his little sex ring." Kagome said as she sat down and eat her soup._**

**_~Back to Present Day~_**

The sun hung low in the sky, being that it was now 5pm. in the afternoon, the time some get off work and some start. For some might also be applying for a new job. For starts there are two cars. Ones a nice 2010 black Honda Accor, which to say is in very great shape, and the other is a beautiful black 2012 Ford F1 55 that was bought that year.

The black truck pulled in first, which was carrying the hanyou, who was talking to himself, '_Im a pathetic half-breed to think anyone could see the real me...the real me, do i know?' _The hanyou asked himself as he got out of his truck, locked it, and walked into the shop.

The black Honda pulled in right when the hanyou got out of his truck, it was carrying Kagome, the new girl. The girl turn her car off and looked up to see the hanyou from that mining. '_Shit, he works here, just what i need. Oh well, its the best job i can find far enough away from that dreaded red-light district.'_ Kagome got out and notice that rich girl from school. '_I know her, not from school, but where. KIKYO! No...no...no! It can't be her, no __I'm seeing things. Yah, I'm seeing thing. I'll go in, apply for this job, and every things going to be fine.' _She lock the car door and went in._  
_

::::::::::::::::

He vowed he'd never mate because of being a 'half breed'. I mean who would ever truly love or even consider mating a half breed. Sure girls love his cute doggy ears and his strong six pack and men were scared of his strong biceps and sharp fangs and claws, but he never truly fit in. Nope he'd never find a woman who liked him for him.

Inuyasha shook his head as a thought popped into it,_ 'Hmmmm...that Kikyo bitch...what of her? __She's strange and its even stranger that she started like a week ago. What was that last night at the club, and why can't i remember any of it?' _He wondered as he walked into his office and sat down at his desk.

NOCK! NOCK!

"Hey boss!" Ginta asked as he nocked and then turned the nob.

"Come on in!" Inuyasha replied a he was drown out of his thoughts.

"A girl by the name of Kagome is here for a job." Ginta answered with a smile.

"Ok" Inuyasha replied again as Ginta lifted and the door shut once more.'_Out of everyone in Tokyo who could of walked in for a job, it had to be the new girl, Kagome.'_ he said to himself as he walked out to free her.

:::::::::::::::

A girl was hidden in wait, in some bushes by 'Tokyo Gifts & Dinning' - for the well todo. She was still in her school girl attire, having just come from school.

"So that bitch thinks she can outsmart the boss, does she?" Kikyo said mulishly as she watched Kagomel walk into the shop with her resume. '_I tried to run from the boss once, but didn't even get as far as kagome. Damn __how did she? What I would give to go back to school, and not just to fined little miss run away.'_

With the sun hanging low in the sky Kikyo was on a mission, she was assigned to find Kagome after she ran. Kikyo know right away that it was Kagome, in the lunch room. She had followed Kagome every where that day, up to here and now.

Kikyo was looking through her binoculars when she saw Kagura follow Kagome in. '_What the hell is she doing? Damn it, the boss is gonna have her head.'_

:::::::::::::::::

Kagome walked in to see cute little gift shop, with toys and items all nice and neat. The walls were a nice cream color, with light all along the sides of the walls. Bamboo blinds lined the back and front windows, with beige carpet lining the floor.

A man with spiky, short, white hair walked up to her. "My names Hakkaku. May i help us miss."

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes a said, "Yes may i speak to your boss? I have a resume and application to hand them.

The man yelled to another man, who's name was Ginta, to take Kagome to there boss. Ginta the othe wolf demon, who look to be Hakkaku's twin motioned to the girl. Kagome followed The other man into another room, but this room was a nice dinning room.

When she entered the elegant dinning room she noticed, unlike the cream colored walls of the gift shop side, the dinning room was deep blood red with beige trim along the edges. Bamboo blinds hung at ever window with beige curtains draped so elegantly in front.

The beige carpet, of the gift shop, met the beautiful dark redwood floors, of the dinning room. Square bamboo, paper lanterns hung from the ceiling at every redwood table and booth, which were in even rows on the floor. Each table was covered with beige, silk, sakura embroider, table cloth.

Kagome was in aw at the sight before her, she had never in her life seen a restaurant with such beauty, it look like it came from a dream. She wondered who could own such a nice place as this traditional Japanese restaurant. She figure the guy had to be rich and probable much older then she.

"Miss! Miss!" The waiter, Ginta, said gently as Kagome was drawn out of her peaceful daze. "Miss my boss will be out to greet you in a few. Wait here please.

The man left, leaving the girl in aw, in front of the office door. She turned to see a chair, for customers to sit in, but she didn't want to sit because she was afraid of ruining the peaceful atmosphere. The girl looked around and thought that she should work somewhere else. This place was, at the look of it, was diffidently out of her l. Kagome then turned to leave, but in doing so she hear a familiar voice behind her. She froze, but then turned to see a nicely dressed hanyou standing now in front of her.

The hanyou stood directly in front of the extremely stunned girl. He smirked and said, "Welcome to 'Tokyo Gifts and Dinning' Ms. Higurashi. I understand you would like to apply for a position here." The half-breed outstretched his arm and the girl shook it. As he took the application and resume from the girl he stated, "This is one of the best gift shops and restaurants that my family owns.

The girl, who was still shocked, cocked her head in confusion. '_This teenager owns this place?'_

The young owner chuckled seeing Ms. Higurashi's confusion. "The Takahashi family owns a big portion of business in Tokyo, even though Youma Gang runs the streets." In mentioning the gang he notice the girl shiver and stated, "You should be safe here Ms. Higurashi. The gang stays way from our stores because of my families name."

She nodded and replied, "Call me Kagome, my moms Mrs. Higurashi."

The half-breed smiled and nodded with an understanding ok. He too, hated people to call him Mr. Takahashi, but he was the boss so that's how it goes.

The girl then spoke once more, "Your name's Inuyasha Takahashi right?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked, '_She actually remembered my name even after I made a fool of myself. Then again that's probably why she remembers me.'_ He shook his head realizing he still hadn't replied to the girl's question. With that he replied, "Yes, that's right, but call me by Inuyasha please.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of laughter echoed in warehouse NO. 13, but it was not the laugh of joy but of evil. An evil laugh from a very evil man named Naraku, who controlled the Red-light District. He then smirked because he loved playing games and messing with people. Naraku lived to control people, and women were so easy to overpower. This since of control he wanted was mainly due to the lack of control in his childhood.

After Naraku finished his maniacal laugh he stated out loud to himself, "I have my ways, my lovely Kagome. You will be my mate, just you wait." He then looked up noticing one of his hit men standing at the door.

"You rung Naraku?" The man in the doorway asked as he walked over to Naraku.

"Byakuya I have some important people for you to fine and pick up for me. Kikyo and Kagura are on the mission to find my little runaway, but she needs some help." Replied Naraku.

Byakuya nodded and a young girl of 14 walked in. The girl wore a white dress with a black shawl over it. She had white hair cut off at her shoulders.

Naraku nodded back and said, "Aw Kanna you're here! Byakuya take her with you. She'll be a big asset for you."

:::::::

"So u the boss here?" Kagome asked in amazing

"Yes I am." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Ok so its exciting to have so many reviews for my stories now...

10 reviews, 13 favorites, and 12 Followers

so cool!


End file.
